Forum:A request for PC players
This is just a notice to anyone out there who has Dead Space or Dead Space 2 on the PC. If you ever plan on playing the game (for fun or otherwise) would you kindly make your saves on a separate slot each time you get to a new area of the game. Possibly 2 or 3 times a chapter. If we could get a pool of saves for each approximate area in the game and host it up for the wiki it would greatly decrease the the time it would take to investigate certain sections of the game for reference or grab pictures of certain areas for the wiki. No obligations of course, it can be achieved over time (I'll do it myself eventually) but if you find yourself playing the game on a PC, try to remember to copy your recent save to an unused save slot and upload it so fellow editors can have quick load points if they need to check something out in game. For Windows Vista and Windows 7: Dead Space saves can be found in the following location: C:\Users\YOUR NAME\Documents\Electronic Arts\Dead Space Dead Space 2 saves can be found in the following location: C:\Users\YOUR NAME\Documents\EA Games\Dead Space 2 Note: If you are using Windows XP it will be under "My Documents" -Taco 08:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Why, this sounds... really, really efficient. I happen to be aware that it's possible to sort of "transplant" mods into XBox game, would the same thing work for saves? It probably wouldn't be necessary, but we're bound to end up in a situation where we need them anywho. Captain tweed 10:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. Did this a while back. Guess back to installing Dead Space again. :) — subtank (7alk) 15:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Tweed, if you mean take a PC save game and load it into an Xbox, then no, they are incompatible. At least that is my experience with working with Mass Effect 2. ME2 uses .PCSAV save files, which is obviously "PC SAVE". They do not work on an Xbox. Dead Space uses files specifically called .DEADSPACESAVED so I don't know if they are cross-compatible. I'm assuming they are though since I have a save game for Dead Space 2 that has the Hand Cannon and the Hacker RIG in my inventory, both of which are unobtainable on the PC version. :::: :::But extracting Xbox saves requires a semi-complicated process. You have to have either a transfer device or a USB stick to transfer data. In addition, you need a special piece of software that can actually read the files once you plug them into your PC. It is very complicated if you don't know what you're doing, and you could quite possibly lose some very valuable data if you don't follow the correct data preservation steps. I have all the software needed for the whole thing on my backup drives, but still in the long run it's just not worth it, especially since we don't even know for sure that the saves are compatible. As for "transplanting" PC mods onto your Xbox, that requires Modio, and jtagging your console, both of which break the User Agreement terms. Also, jtagging requires physically going into your console and soldering some metal-y things together. Not for newbies. In addition, you will promptly be dealt the banhammer (the permanent one) if you ever decide to connect to Xbox Live again. :::: :::Creating a pool of Xbox 360/PS3 saves for editors who have the games on those platforms would be useful, but it is still probably out of the average editor's comfort zone to actually get the saves onto their consoles. -Taco 22:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC)